Mental Shards- Steven Universe
by Quantum Proton
Summary: It seems that the chatter of Pink Diamond's death would finally come to a rest once the war was over. But when the rumors of legendary Rose Quartz being alive finally resurfaced many hundreds of years later, a select few Gems begin to notice inconsistencies in the story. So they search the galaxy for answers but once they get to the truth, they reveal the Legends of Black Diamond.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue._**

 **HomeWorld**

 **Beginning of Era 2**

The planet is dead, not dying, not just sick, it's dead and of course, they killed it. The top layer of the planet always gave the illusion of prosperity and stability. The colorful and smooth buildings where these creatures will walk in and out of always amazed the eyes, and the largest white, humanoid shaped building at the centre always impressed. If anything could describe this place, it would be orderly.

However, the hidden areas where no one enjoys seeing shows the true state of the planet. Here one will find canyons, endless canyons where the once fertile soil is now the enemy to all organic life. Thousands and millions of holes can be found at every direction, most are orderly and only a few are chaotic. This is the place where new Gems are created, or at least were created. Thousands of years of careless consumption killed the entire area, not a single Gem can be made from this dark area.

Yet, this place protects some of the darkest information of this planet, and the creatures that have killed it. Some of these creatures try to find the kind of knowledge hidden within the dark areas though the efforts are often futile.

"Peridot Facet-3F5L Cut-5XH," a large Quartz Gem would call out, "what's the condition of Facet 8?"

"Organic content has dropped another 12% and the nitrogen content is nonexistent at this point. The area is dead Biggs Jasper."

This particular Biggs Jasper wasn't as colorful as the others among her kind. The gemstone on her ear had various shades of reddish brown, sort of like different kinds of dirt hardened together. She was tall of course, an exceptionally masculine shape complete with the long white hair that's common among Jaspers.

"Of course it is. Just finish your checkup so we can get out of this depressing place."

A sigh of frustration passed through the Peridot's lips, this short and lemony green Gem didn't seem to enjoy doing the assignment. Every assignment would be the same, check on the nutrient content of Facet 4, or Facet 5, make sure the nutrient content of Facet 1 is accurate. These dead or dying kindergartens kept spawning weaker and weaker Gems, such as this Peridot.

"Question Jasper, its come to my attention that around this time the great Diamonds are especially silent and absent. Is there any significance around this time I don't have the information on?"

There was a sudden silence in the air, the once bickering Jasper simply looked at the fellow Gem as if she just cursed the White Diamond. The Jasper's face winkled just a bit while she clutched her fists.

"Just between you and me, this is the anniversary of a great lost to the Diamonds and our Empire." The Jasper simply responded to her, "No more information can be given."

The answer was satisfactory to the Peridot. These short discussions between the Period and the Jasper is frequent when they're alone, assuming the Jasper isn't yelling any orders.

"Hello, what's this?" Period suddenly questioned. She took a much closer look at a particular hole.

"What! Is there something I can punch! A runaway off color?" Jasper exclaimed while she looked at the hole.

"This hole is only just a couple of hours old, I suspect it belongs to an overcooked Gem." Peridot assumed, she proceeded to step into it for a closer look.

 _YELP!_

The Peridot screamed as loudly as she possibly could. Just like that, she flew out of the hole and right unto the floor, still shivering from fear. That was it, Biggs Jasper reached for her gem and pulled out an axe, she looked towards the hole eagerly. There's something hiding in there, something she can definitely punch.

A blackened hand then appeared from the hole and grabbed unto the edge, then the other one did the same. Jasper gazed up at the newly created Gem as she held unto her axe tightly. The young Gem then stepped out of her hole, only to fall down unto the floor. She's humanoid just like very other gem but much more feminine compared to the Jasper.

"What kind of off color are you?" Jasper asked, stepping back just a bit.

The young gem didn't responded, rather she slowly picked herself up and looked around the area. She's just as tall as the Jasper, maybe just an inch taller. Her skin is a dark grayish and her hair; while it's the same texture as the Jasper, it's completely black. Her clothes were also black, she wore some sort of tutu with thick short sleeves. Right at her stomach, is the gem, black with just a few specks of pink, a diamond shape yet's its upside down.

"Peridot, what kind of Gem is that?"

"Not sure, her design doesn't seem to accurately match any of the gem kinds I know off." Peridot stood up to answer.

"Well, I'm going to punch her."

That's what Jasper intended to do. With the axe in her right hand, she rushed at the young Gem, proceeding to swing the weapon at her. The young Gem ducked to her left quite quickly then pushed Jasper away. She then ran away from the Warrior Gem, only to have Jasper going into a spin-ball and attack her from behind. The young Gem fell back, rolling just to the edge of the cliff by accident. Once she got up, she saw the spin-ball coming back at her, pushing her closer to the edge.

Jasper took her axe back from her ear, walking to the young Gems slowly. The moment Jasper swung her axe but the young Gem caught it with both hands. The two of struggled with raw strength, the Biggs Jasper tried to force her axe down while the youngling held it sturdy. Out of the two Gems, the youngling proved to be stronger, she kicked Jasper's leg then at the moment of her imbalance, she pushed her away.

Jasper wouldn't be pushed back so easily, she regained her balanced then swung the axe back at her. Luckily, the young Gem moved to her left, avoiding the axe but that luck quickly ran out. The force from the axe disturbed the entire cliff, the edges began to slip down unto the canyon below from the impact alone. With that, the bit of soil that supported the young Gem fell down into the canyon, taking her with them.

Jasper stepped back a bit further from the edge, watching the screaming Gem fall but she's not done, not yet. The gem grabbed into the earth and waited. The young Gem still screamed, her voice echoed in the canyon for a while until she stopped. Then, she waited just a bit hoping that the Jasper would walk away. Soon and surely, she did, after a couple of seconds of looking down, she concluded that the Gem has fallen.

"Oh, I was really hoping to beat her a little bit more," Jasper said, she sighed just a bit and continued to look down.

"She could be shattered from the impact of the fall alone," Peridot informed.

"So? I didn't know her," she proceeded to walk away from the edge, "let's go report what happened."

The two Gems decided to head right back to the city, their work was done in the dead kindergarten and the young Gem is presumed to be gone.

It took another twenty minutes before the young Gem was sure she was finally alone again. She punched holes unto the dirt and climbed right back to the edge of the cliff, and this time she moved away from the edge. Things were quiet again, not a disturbance except for the light, cool breeze that flowed through the area.

The Gem looked up for a bit, the pinkish sky seemed to be a direct opposition to the dead landscape. Interesting to see such a contrast between ugly and beauty. Then there were the tall, shiny buildings just ahead of her. What appeared to be the city seemed to be the most attractive, or perhaps the only attractive thing the planet actually has.

"I'm home?" she asked herself, realization of her own existence then came to her mind. "I'm reborn."

She then looked back for a moment having hearing a faint sound. Suddenly, cone shaped devices known as shattering robonoids came out from nowhere. They appeared to have a red eye at the circular side while being completely pointy at the other side. They scanned the young Gem, managing to read the particular gemstone on her stomach. Then, they fired a blueish laser right at the gem, she managed to jump to the side, avoiding the lazar but the blast forced her to hit against one of the larger boulders.

She moaned just a bit and looked right at the robonoids, there were at least five of them just above her, and more seemed to be hovering towards her from right around the corner. There's no where to run at this point, with these devices having her pinned down to the very wall. Each on of them scanned her gem once more, and her gem responded.

And from that, they charged up, one by one and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Earth

1800s

Era 2

A perfect Pearl must maintain her good form, that's what they've always said. Nothing but perfect posture and complete etiquette would be accepted. Pearls who don't meet the required standards of perfection are instantly shattered, though some do manage to escape just from pure luck. Not this Pearl however, she was as beautiful as she could be, even for the highest of standards. Her light pink skin tone along with a ponytail could only be completed with a black minidress and black prom glove.

A much more important thing then appearance, something this Pearl cherished the most was non other then freedom. True freedom. Not a single Gem to tell her what to do, every action was her choice, and every choice was free from influence.

The flower garden was as healthy as ever, each statue that was carved had been polished to perfection. Most importantly, the inside of the cave was just recently cleaned with the furniture reorganized for spring. Indeed, if anyone knew true perfection, it would be the Pearls.

"Are you busy today?" A Quartz said, while she entered the cave.

This wasn't any random old Quartz, rather, from the pink curly hair, very tall stature and well built body structure; this is Rose Quartz. Her gem was right in her stomach area, oddly the same place the Pearl's gem was. Of course she let herself into the Peal's only home,

"I have to reapply the fertilizers to garden 4 at exactly 6:35 today ." The Pearl responded, the calendar right beside her confirmed that.

"I brought scones and jam to share, if we can talk."

Of course the Peal prepared the coffee table for her guest, after all, she just can't say no to scones and jam. Most of the furniture was Peal sized though but she made sure to keep one large chair for Rose Quartz to sit on. Whenever Rose Quartz came to visit her, it was either to share scones and jam in the garden or to aid in a problem. Most missions Rose Quartz did alone wasn't actually done alone, rather she did them with this particular Pearl.

The Peal knew that the visit wasn't about the scones, or she would have received notice at least two days in advance. Instead, whatever happened must have been very recent.

"The invitation to finally join the Crystal Gems still stands," Rose finally said while she spread the jam on the scone lightly.

"No thanks, I prefer the silence here." She responded to her. Strawberry jam was always her favorite. "So, what's the visit's about?"

Rose Quartz helped herself to some tea that was freshly made for the two of them.

"I haven't told the Crystal Gems but I've been keeping a close eye on a group of HomeWorld Gems that's been scouting the planet. They're searching for something, and I recently realized that they'll be here next."

The Peal punched the table in a slight fret, she sighed a bit then remembered to take a few deep breaths just like what the humans did. For a moment she wondered why Rose would waste her time to go get the food, instead of coming here immediately, but then she remembered that she'll wouldn't even let her in without the scones anyway. Still, it was better hearing about bad news while enjoying some delicious sones.

"Oh, why come here, instead of the Crystal Gem's base?"

"I managed in intercept a message, they're searching for a Pink Pearl."

Pearls are among one of the cheapest and most disposable Gems, why HomeWorld would want to use resources to find a particular Pearl was above everybody. This isn't a time for a mental debate though, if HomeWorld plans to come here then this Pearl would have to do her best to defend herself.

"Fine, but what are we supposed to do? They might outnumber us, and you failed to inform your teammates."

Rose Quartz then looked across the cave for a moment. She thought about the situation for a moment, taking to account as much possibilities she could think of. Then, she came up with an idea.

"You still know how to create stone blades?"

Such an odd question to ask and that made it pretty obvious that Rose Quartz had a plan, and a plan Pearl didn't mind following. While the roses continued to bloom, and while the bees buzzed, Rose and the Pearl spent the next hour working on their plan. Of course they didn't have any sort of technology for last minute use but they certainly had the environment, and that was good enough.

One major problem was that the entire plan was based on a general assumption, the two Gems had so way to know just how many how many HomeWorld Gems were coming. Three, maybe seven? They had no idea if they prepared for as much Gems as possible, they should be alright.

Surely enough though, by the evening, the two Gems found out just what they were dealing with. By sundown, a hand shaped ship was seen up in the atmosphere, this one was white.

Pearl was right in position, she stood right in the middle of the rose garden, slowing dancing in one spot. She would lift her right leg up to her hands and spin a few times, then her legs will slowly descend back to the ground. Pearl then tiptoed and jumped into the air and landed tiptoed on the right leg while her left leg would be up in the air. She continued the dance, just as she was programed to.

The ship finally landed on the garden yet the Pearl continued the dancing like she didn't notice. Three Amethysts walked out of the ship, each one of them were tall and masculine, possessing long white hair and the white diamond insignia on their uniforms. It seems that White Diamond specifically ordered them to handle this mission.

"Are you Pink Pearl Facet-1F5A Cut-7DS?" One of the Amethyst asked.

She simply nodded and kept the general rhythm.

"As requested by White Diamond herself, we've come to finally pick you up."

She stopped her dancing. After all this time, hundreds of years, it was now that White Diamond decided to go get her. Pink Pearl simply assumed that the Diamonds thought she was corrupted by the Diamond attack but it seems that White somehow figured out she was still sane.

"I'm sorry, but I'm quite comfortable here." She simply responded to the Gems.

They didn't seem to accept her most polite refusal. Within an instant, the two Amethysts from behind summoned two curved swords from their gems while the third one summoned a mace. Pearl gulped, knowing the three of them wouldn't shatter her, but the impact from one of those weapons would certainly be painful.

This was the perfect moment. Pearl clapped her hands twice, loud enough for it to be heard. Suddenly, the roses grew to be three size the Amethysts, each one of the giant flowers wrapped around the warrior Gems then flung back to the ship.

They recovered, surprised by the sudden attack but only to be swung around by other giant roses. It didn't take long for them to use their weapons to cut down the roses though, but by the time that happened, Pink Pearl had disappeared. The three of them nodded mutually and proceeded to walk in three separate directions, just as expected.

The first one headed to the cave, it was the darkest area so she would expect Pearl to hide there. The Amethyst drew out her sword from the gem, she gazed carefully at the general area, taking a couple of steps forward.

 _Psst._

A whisper tickled the Amethyst's ears. The moment she turned around, there was a smiling Rose Quartz and a close fist rocketing towards her face. Blows were traded within the cave for the first few seconds, then there was a sudden silence.

 _Poof._

The other two Amethysts headed on both sides of the garden, using the gems as light sources, they searched for Pink Pearl. One of the Amethysts, brought out her mace and smashed a couple of statues she ran into. She's gone through the respective training as any Quartz would, but none of the lessons seemed to have prepared her for what was about to happen.

From the shadows of the trees, Pink Pearl sprung unto action and right at the Amethyst. Pink Pearl didn't use the weapon from her gem, instead, she held two blades carved from stone and struck them at the Quartz. The Amethyst was tougher then the Pearl thought, while the blades did slice at her skin just a little, the Warrior Gem didn't poof from it. Instead, she swung her mace right at the Pearl.

Pink Pearl ducked a couple of times, she was much smaller and agile then the bulky Quark but she was desperately under powered. The Amethyst continued to swing the mace at her, being careful not to damage her gem of course. Eventually, Pink Pearl proceeded to slip away from the fight, she ducked a couple of times then jumped up to a statue. From that, she jumped away, proceeding to run right back to the ship.

"Come back here! You're making this more difficult then it needs to be!" Amethyst shouted.

Pearl kept running, she needed to get a good distance away from her. She jumped over a pile of leaves then turned around just to see Amethyst spin-balling towards her. Pearl kept still, the moment Amethyst rolled over the leaves, she fell down into the pit full of blades. A classic and somewhat cliche trap but effect nevertheless.

 _Poof._

"One more Amethyst to go." Pink Pearl said to herself.

Rose Quartz descended right beside Pink Pearl and looked around just at the mess made, it would take months to regrow all of the damaged flowers.

"Don't worry, I'll help you replant." Rose reassured her/

The two Gems looked forward to see the finial Amethyst; this one was right beside the ship, attempting to open it. Assuming that she was trying to escape, Rose Quartz ordered some roses to grow tall again, then throw the Amethyst just back a couple of meters.

Things didn't go as bad as Pink Pearl expected, the two Amethyst were poofed, leaving this final Gem and her ship.

Just when Rose Quartz was about to take down the final Amethyst, the ship had one finally Gem to join the fight. This one definitely had a feminine shape but the unique thing was the complete armor. Colored black, the Armor looked metallic, covering every inch of her body, hiding both the gem and her face. There was a white diamond insignia on the left sleeve of the armor.

"What kind of Gem is that?" Pink Pearl asked out loud.

This Gem didn't seem too used to the armor though, not that it was tight, but the new layer of clothes oddly limited her movement to be stiff. The helmet appeared to be the most unique feature though, it's pointy design resembled the one Yellow Diamond would have. This one extended down to her face and the visor that covered her eyes was made of glass.

Using the panel on her arm, this Gem aimed the ship's finger to fire right at Rose Quartz, despite the fact that the last Amethyst was in the way. After a couple of seconds, the ship shot its energy blast, burning the area in the process but Rose's shield kept everyone safe. Using the cover of the smoke, Rose leapt right at the Gem, shields front and her fist fight behind.

The Gem avoided the first punch, but she was hit with Rose's shield. She bent her knees just a punched back right at the shield itself. The force of the impact pushed both of them back a couple of inches, the Gem's own posture kept her balance but Rose took a little longer to regain her own.

This time, it was the Gem's turn. Using the opportunity of Rose's imbalance, she punched right at her but the shield blocked the impact. Rose responded with a direct punch to the helmet, pushing the Gem right back against the ship. Rose held her stance and punched again, but this Gem managed to grab unto her arm, slightly overpowering her.

Being this close up was what she wanted. This Gem released a stream of flames from her hands. At normal distances the fire should had been tolerable but with the Gem's hand only a few centimeters from Rose, the heat was enough to completely knock her out.

"Pink Pearl, please cooperate or the Quartz is shattered." The Gem said, the helmet made her voice much deeper then it actually was.

By now, the two poofed Amethyst had rejoined the third one and they both waited for the Pearl's response. Taking into consideration three Amethysts, a mysterious Gem and the famous Rose Quartz defeated, Pink Pearl didn't have much decisions to make. She hated making decisions like this.

"I will cooperate." Pearl said.

With that, the Amethysts took the Pearl into the ship along with the Gem, leaving the unconscious Rose Quartz in the garden. But at least the flowers would grow back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Milky Way Galaxy**

 **1800s**

 **Era 2**

Pearl's past seemed to always be knocking on the door and this time, the past barged in. The interior of this ship had nothing particularly special, the corridor's walls were white and each prison cell had the respective energy barrier. Ships like these were on the more recent end of the timeline, with Pearl only seeing the design from a couple of blueprints from the last few days she served HomeWorld. But she only saw the blueprints and her memory's not perfect. Even if there was a weakness in the design that allowed her to escape, there would be no way for her to find it.

"You put up some fight, especially for a Pearl." One of the Amethysts told her. This one leaned on the wall right beside the Pearl's cell. "That was a compliment."

"Thank you."

At least the Amethysts here are courteous.

"So, what kind of Gem we saw? Some of kind of Quartz?"

"It's a Pink Quartz, you know since she's pink." Pearl responded to the Amethysts. Rose Quartz and Pink Quartz are fundamentally different from each other of course, but the ignorant wouldn't know the difference.

This Amethyst seemed to have accepted that explanation though she didn't know how either one of the two Gems actually looked like. Of course not every Gem can keep a complete record of all the different kinds, except for Aquamarines of course. Or just about any Gem under Blue Diamond's court.

It's a good thing that there's no Aquamarines on the ship, those tiny little Gems are far too intelligent to let anyone escape, Amethysts are much easier. There's just that one last Gem in the suit that Pearl knows nothing about. Perhaps if she could see the Gem she'll know what she's up against but for now, nothing.

"So, who's that Gem in the armor?" Pearl finally asked.

"The official report sates she's a Black Onyx in White Diamond's court, but no one's seen her gemstone for some reason." Amethyst responded, not quite thinking about the consequences of revealing such information.

 ** _Why would a Gem hide her gemstone?_**

After a couple of minutes, the ship managed to exit the Solar System and enter Gem territory were an Imperial Warship, the Destiney Destroyer waited. This particular warship had a diamond shape with a shiny green hue, it was at least 20 times larger then the hand-shaped warship, but it could be much larger then that.

The warship moved right into the larger one and landed. Soon after, a couple of Jaspers stood right outside the smaller ship. Realizing that the shipped at docked the Amethyst brought Pearl out of the cell, and joined the other two Amethysts. Just outside, the Jaspers waited for them: they had a yellow hue with the yellow diamond insignia, they were just as buff as the Amethyst and had the same sort of hair.

"Good job Amethysts, it seems that your mission was successful." One of the Jaspers said.

When Pink Pearl looked around the docks, she could see other similar hand-shaped warships. The one belonging to the Amethyst stood out the most, due to the fact all the other ships were green.

"We understand that White Diamond has personally requested the Pearl but this region has some rebel activity. So we've have to check any ship for stowaways and account for all passengers." The Jasper told them, "Let us speak to your captain."

"Understood, she's inside." One of the Amethyst's responded, then she walked the Jasper back inside the ship.

Pink Pearl assumed that Rebel activity was only existent on Earth, but apparently, other planets seem to have some meant that Earth possibly isn't the only place to hide, if there's other rebels else where then they must be hiding somewhere too.

"Should I remain in the cell?" Pink Pearl asked the Quartz soldiers. With the ship parked up, she intended to attempt to use it for escape.

"Absolutely not, we'll take you to the much large cells in this ship. You'll wait there for now." Jasper responded. She and one of the two other Amethyst then took her down the brig.

The very design of this ship's interior was nearly identical to the warship she was in, a general diamond and triangle shape theme in which slightly different shaded overlapped. Eventually, she was placed into the cell, the same kind of energy barrier kept her in. Pearl wasn't alone though, there were two more Gems near her.

"A Pearl?" One of the prisoner from other side asked. This Gem wore a blushing cloak she was slightly taller then Pearl but nowhere close as the Jaspers.

"Um yeah." Pearl responded.

She attempted to take a closer look at the new Gem, while the cloak did cover most of her body, Pearl was able to notice the rich, light blue skin and very dark blue hair. Yet, Pearl couldn't quite make out her eyes.

"Right, I'm Moonstone, my formal job was to properly map out terrain in new colonies. I would scout and basically draw new maps."

"I didn't ask you all that." Pearl responded, much too much information was given just like that.

"I have troubles shutting up sometimes…"

Pearl looked around for a bit, Moonstone seemed to be the only Gem within her range of view but she's sure there's more here.

"Yeah, that's a problem we're woking on," another Gem added. This one was in the cell right next to Pearl's, hence Pearl couldn't see her, " I'm Zircon, the blue kind."

Two blue Gems who know each other in the same place, interesting. Pink Pearl just leaned against the wall, willing to listen to what Zircon had to say. Zircons are lawyers, whatever reason she had for being in prison had to be a good one. Perhaps she said the wrong thing, the wrong way and angered a few Gems?

"Wow, a Zircon, why is an intellectual Gem like you doing in a place like this?" Pink Pearl asked her.

"We'll explain the moment we manage to get out of here, care to join us?" Zircon asked.

"You sure, we've only met like a few minutes ago."

"Do you have any other plans, I mean if you do, we completely understand but it would be nice if we get a little extra help, since we're both like have the same goal and stuff?" Moonstone then asked.

Pearl didn't, she had no way to escape such a cell and having two other Gems to help were would definitely be useful. It seems that her options were to either trust two new Gems, or just wait in the cell. Waiting was not an option, as far as Pearl knows, she may not have any other opportunities to escape.

"Okay, I'll work with you guys. So what are we supposed to do though?"

"For now, we wait for a Peridot." Zircon replied.

Pearl did just that, while Moonstone kept talking to the others, she sat down and listened to whatever she had to say. In honestly, Pearl stopped listening to what she was saying after about fifteen minutes.

Soon enough, there were footsteps walking right to the brig, they were heavy but sounded much too metallic to be from any Quartz soldiers. When Pearl looked forward, she saw a Peridot, but she appeared much different then what Peal remembered. There seemed to be metallic attachments right around the Peridot's arms and legs. The triangular hair and green-yellow color scheme were the same though.

"Do you how difficult it was to get here, I almost got caught, TWICE!" the Peridot escalated.

"Sorry Peridot, look we found a Pearl who agreed to come with us." Moonstone informed.

Pink Pearl simply waved at the Peridot and smiled and Peridot, with her floating fingers waved back right at her.

"As long as Zircon is fine with it." Peridot replied. She then unlocked each of the cells for them.

Now that Pink Pearl was free, all she had to do was follow the Gem's guidance to escape this ship. The trees Gems, the Peridot the Moonstone and the Zircon were quite used to their company, perhaps they worked closely together. Now the story of how each of them met would be one Pearl wanted to hear.

"So, where to now?" Zircon asked them

"Follow me, I can like see a vast area like a movie in my head, like looking into the present," Moonstone responded.

While Sapphires could see into the future, Moonstones saw into the present. They're able to see a vast distance and into places no other Gem can see, perfect for mapping out terrains on planets. Moonstone led the way and everyone else followed behind her, they made it out of the brig, managing to sneak past the Jaspers and Amethysts with ease. Pearl would have never been able to sneak past the soldiers without Moonstone to guide the way.

Eventually, they made it right to the docks. There were all the ships from before and a couple of Quartz soldiers guarding the ships. There doesn't seem to be anyway to get pass them though.

"So, what's the plan?" Pearl asked.

Just then, a Jasper managed to walk up from behind them, completely by accident. Pearl looked back in an instant and grabbed her finger, then by using a specific technique, she twisted the finger and forced the Jasper into the ground. The finger snapped and the Jasper was poofed, all within about five-seconds.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Moonstone asked, "Can you teach me, it looks really cool, I mean you were able to take down the Jasper from just breaking her finger and stuff."

"Oh, well yeah I guess I can teach you."

"Back to the mission, Peridot?" Zircon asked.

Peridot walked right into the docks, slowing heading to one of the ships like normal but she was confronted with a couple of Jaspers. These Jaspers had a more brownish, red skin tone compared to the regular ones.

"Hey yeah, my work here is done, so I'll be on my way. If you'll excuse me." Peridot said, with the cheesiest smile ever seen.

These Jaspers didn't suspect anything though, why would they? While Peridot distracted those Japers, Moonstone guided Pearl and Zircon through the area. The docks were large enough for the other Quartz to not notice them sneaking about.

Just when they were just about to reach Peridot's ship, a fairly large Gem saw them from the banister just above. This Gem was green, with thick hair that pointed upwards, her gem was right were her right eye was supposed to be and her shirt had a diamond shape, with smaller yellow diamonds up and down, and blue diamonds left and right on it. This Gem is none other then Emerald.

"Hey!" Those prisoners are trying to escape!" Emerald shouted. "Get them Jaspers!"

Each Jasper from the docks heard and looked right at Pearl and the other Gems, Peridot was still with the two Jaspers so she wasn't suspected to be involved with anything though.

"Oh, no, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed!" Moonstone said over and over again while running in circles, "There's no way out of this, this is hopeless! Aarg!"

It wasn't hopeless. While the Jaspers and other Quartz circled around Moonstone, Pearl and Zircon, Peridot slipped into her ship. Within a few minutes, the gem warship took off, and began to circle the gems. Then, it fired right at each of the Quartz gems, poofing them but not shattering any one of them. In that instant Moonstone jumped right into the ship, after that, so did Zircon then Pearl.

"What! Get them shoot them all, don't let them escape!" Emerald shouted, but it was too late.

Everyone was in the hand-shaped ship within a couple of seconds and once they were all comfortable, the ship blasted through the entrance and flew into the vacuum of space. A couple of similar warships were destroyed in the process hence preventing the Gems from being followed.

The Destiny Destroyer still had all weapons functioning though. As soon as the ship was in range, Emerald ordered the Destiny Destroyer to fire right at them. Each of the four blasters along with the missiles aimed right at their ship but Peridot was just good enough to evade each attack, at least for now. Then, within a couple of seconds, the ship went into light speed.

"WHAT! I can't believe a bunch of HomeWorld traitors escaped!" Emerald complained, "Someone, gave me an explanation!"

"Upon the quick investigation, one of the Peridots was with them," A Moss Agate spoke up. This gem had a green skin tone, rather feminine yet very well built, "The Shattering Robonoids were sabotaged and the cameras were offline."

"Great, what can I possibly say to Yellow Diamond?" Emerald complained, again.

"Yes, Emerald, what can you possibly say?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Milky way Galaxy**

 **1800s**

 **Era 2**

Silence has been something specially desired by the so called Black Onyx. With permission from Emerald and the respective Diamonds, she manage to have one temporary room for work. This particular room didn't have much of anything in it except for a single panel and a seat. There's no light source except for the one given off by the panel, this resulted in a darkness consuming the edges of the room.

Black didn't have any use for the panels or the seat, in fact she didn't quite remember requesting them in the first place. It didn't matter. She sat down right at the corner and starred at the darkness, in ever silence. These short moments when she had no work often felt like the most torturous; with nothing to do, people think and when they think, they figure out themselves. Thoughts leads to memories, and having memories that felt like shattered glass glued together didn't quite help the process either.

 _ **"Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond, you ready for your first lesson?" Yellow Diamond asked. She stood tall like a giant, with the yellow pointy helmet that fitted her glow.**_

 _ **"Absolutely, so what's the lesson? Navigation? Oh wait, we're going to learn how to command armies to get colonies." Pink Diamond responded, being no taller then 6'2, this pink gem didn't quite look like a Diamond.**_

 _ **"Not yet, first you need to learn to control your fire. So two thousand demi-pliés while your hands are at a stable fire."**_

 _ **"Awe… that sounds boring."**_

 _ **"Three thousand," Yellow Diamond added.**_

 _ **Pink Diamond sighed and went into position, she slowly bent her knees according to proper form while her back remained straight. Then, her hands slowly went ablaze a reddish fire. She would move in and out the form for a couple of minutes while Yellow Diamond did her work.**_

 _ **Around the five-hundredth one, Pink Diamond began to gaze at the around at special detail. She looked around the area then looked carefully at what Yellow Diamond was doing. She couldn't quite make out what was on the screen while still being in proper form but Pink Diamond did her best to.**_

 _ **"Stay in form!" Yellow Diamond outburst.**_

 _ **Pink Diamond then looked at her guardian in surprise, she slipped midway into the form and a couple of fire balls flew right into the screen. No damage was done, this time.**_

 _ **"Sorry," Pink Diamond said, she stood back up straight.**_

 _ **"You are luck this was just practice. Slips up like that can cost you your colony, your life and even our lives. Slip ups like that will not be tolerated by the Diamonds, how can you expect Blue Diamond would feel if slip ups gets your gem cracked, or worse, shattered?" Yellow Diamond lectured.**_

Black Onyx continued to look right at the dark corner. She did recently discovered that the dark made her see a little more, though she didn't always like what was seen. It was oddly addicting to look at the vast darkness despite how much it sucked.

"Black Onyx, Emerald would like to inform you that they've tracked down the insurgents."

"Okay."

 **Water Planet**

 **1800s**

 **Era 2**

After their escape, the Gems exchanged laughter while they attempted to lighten up the mood for themselves. Moonstone and Peridot would chat away, talking about their specific adventures and other funny stories with everyone while Zircon and Pink Pearl simply listened to them. The chatter went on for quite a while until Peridot realized that others should have a chance to speak.

"Hey Pearl, you've been pretty silent," Peridot commented, after she made the observation, "anything on your mind?"

"Actually, I'll like to know about you guys." Pearl responded.

The three Gems looked at each other for a moment, as if they all had the exact same thought. Who exactly they were, Pearl really couldn't tell but they seemed to be relatively good at what they do.

"For each one of us, it's a long story. Back in HomeWorld, I would keep record of all trial cases and insure the proper evidence was where it needed to be. It's an important job to make sure the justice system moves smoothy." Zircon said, she smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Awesome, so like what happened?" Pearl asked.

"Well, after looking through some of the older files, I realized a slight inconsistency in the story of Pink Diamond's shattering and Rose Quartz. The overall data didn't seem to add up so I informed my superiors. Long story short, I was accused of being a rebel sympathizer. A couple more long stories and I found Peridot, we escaped together."

Pearl nodded; she assumed that the other Gems had similar. Peridot also found the inconstancy in the official story, she wasn't caught but upon meeting Zircon, they both agreed to escape. Then there's Moonstone, despite being the most talkative, she didn't quite say anything about her own past.

"What's your story? We're just asking cause we're curious, we're not forcing you or anything." Moonstone said.

"My story… I was the Pearl of a very important Gem on the planet Earth. But, after a big disagreement with my formal owner, I wondered off in some kind of caves. When I finally returned to where I last saw my owner, she was already shattered," Pearl told them, "without an actual owner, I remained on Earth for hundreds of years, but I was free."

"Well, how do you survive the Diamond attack?" Moonstone asked.

Before Pearl could answer, the ship finally descended into the planet. There was a single, vast ocean that completely covered most of the land, leaving a couple of islands here and there. There wasn't any sort of life, except for a couple of moss and fungi on the land, but the ocean had large fish. With a lack of land, this planet couldn't be used by HomeWorld.

When Peal hopped off the ship, she immediately frowned from the amount of mud that was getting on her slippers. There was no sand on this island, but waterlogged soil and very hard rocks.

"Ew…" Pearl commented, while she walked away from the mud.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. It took me a couple of months for me to," Moonstone said to her, "follow us."

Pearl followed just as she was told to. Just instinctively, she made sure to walk just behind the other Gems at a short distance. The more they walked, Pearl noticed what appeared to be bits of old Gem technology, mixed with a couple of newer models. Some Gem Destabilizers for instance were neatly placed on the holders around the area, and a couple of ships appeared to be in line.

"Wow, another rebellion?" Pearl asked the Gems.

"More of a refuge, we're not fighting any wars. Most Gems here are either off colored, former Crystal Gems who made it off Earth, or formerly Pink Diamond's Gems," Zircon answered her, "the leader was once a Crystal Gem."

Of course their leader is a former Crystal Gem, only Gems who listened to Rose Quartz would organize something like this. Yet, Pearl wondered just how some of Crystal Gems managed to escape the Diamond attack, and get off Earth. Well, if some Gems got their hands on a couple of ships, perhaps they could have used those to escape.

She continued to follow their lead until they arrived at some sort of base in a cave. There were a few gems, most of them were various kinds of Quartz. Right at the very back was the smallest Gem among them all, an Aquamarine. She's probably the leader.

"Oh my stars, what's this?" the Aquamarine questioned, while she flew down from her desk.

This particular Gem was short, barely reaching up to Pearl's knees, she had a light blue skin tone along with a business suit of some sort. Her Gem was by her ear and her bow around her hair. Aquamarines were always the best dressed Gems.

"I assume my amazing plan worked perfectly?" Aquamarine added. "Sine you managed to find more Gems."

"What did I teach you about boasting?" another Gem asked, this one was an especially short Agate, perhaps she was overcooked?

"Right, good leaders are encouragers, not boasters."

 _ **An Aquamarine who is trying to not be boastful?"**_

"Yeah, things went just fine. This is Pink Pearl, you know, since she has a Pinkish color and stuff." Moonstone said.

"Pearls, I'm not sure, they're usually loyal to their owners in the subconscious level. Even after hundreds of years." Agate responded, and Aquamarine nodded.

"Well, my last owner was shattered hundreds of years ago, so there's no more loyalty. If I mad add, I much prefer to live alone, so I wouldn't be much of a bother."

"That's fine, there's tons of uninhabited islands all over this planet." Aquamarine said, "Just remember to attend the monthly get togethers."

Monthly get togethers, yet that's something a past follower of Rose Quartz would have in mind. Pink Pearl often remembered hearing Rose Quartz talk about the amount of special parties, just like what the humans did to commemorate a victory. Usually, she'll tell the other Crystal Gems it to boost their moral before a battle.

"Okay, I'm fine with monthly get togethers." Pearl then stated. Then, a random thing came across her mind.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but well, we got a little problem I think I should say." Peridot said, she appeared rather nervous like she broke something.

"Okay Peridot, what did you do?" Agate said, she looked at Peridot like she just broke something.

Peridot stumbled for a moment, not because she was afraid of the other Gems, but more because of her own mistake. This Peridot has been known to be a little forgetful, especially at anxious moments.

"I think our ship was tracked. Sorry" Peridot said as quickly as possible.

OWCH!

Aquamarine hit Peridot with her own wand at that instant, it wasn't very forceful but the impact was painful.

"I can't believe you mess up! I know I should have written a note to remind you to not make sure that happens." Aquamarine complained.

"I said I was sorry… OWCH!"

"Oh geez, we'll have to evacuate the entire planet," Moonstone spoke out, she walked around in circles.

A couple of Gems heard what Peridot said, and within an instant everyone was running in circles, panicking. Aquamarine sighed for a moment while she saw the tall, tough Quartz acting as if they are children. It's not to say that Aquamarine wasn't afraid, she herself felt anxious about the situation, but she also knew that panicking wouldn't solve anything.

"Wait, does HomeWorld know about this refuge?" Pearl then asked.

"No, we've been under the radar for a few hundred years." Zircon answered.

"Well, then they would only send enough to capture just the four of us. I have a plan for a trap." Pearl said.

Aquamarine then used her wand to freeze every panicking Gem within the general option, just to provide some silence.

"Go on sweetie," Aquamarine said.

Pearl took a deep breath and began to explain her plan to the Gems. First all the other Gems, along with all their stuff would have to be hidden in the caves, if HomeWorld saw them then they might send more Gems. Once all the signs of a Gem occupation was hidden, the real traps would be done. Peridot programmed her ship to fly into deep space on its own with just a remote while Moonstone and Zircon began to set up a small camp.

The idea was simple, the HomeWorld Gems would find them only to see a small camp. From that, they'll assume that they've found them. If there's about three to ten Gems as assumed, then Pearl would get them to fall into the pits they made. This wouldn't stop them of course, but it would give the Gems the opportunity to hide somewhere while Peridot remotely activated the ship to fly off. If everything goes well, then the HomeWorld Gems would assume they're attempting to get away so they'll follow the empty ship to wherever it led them.

"Ehh, I'm still not confident that this plan would work," Agate admitted, she was just in the process of getting all the other Gems into the respective caves.

"Usually, my traps work, if everything goes well, they'll chase the empty ship and leave this planet alone." Pearl responded.

"And what if they realized the ship's empty?" A random Jasper questioned.

"Not to worry, I built in a weak spot in the ship, once they fire at it, the entire ship would explode into pieces, they'll think that everyone onboard was shattered." Peridot said, rather proudly. Tech is her speciality after all.

"Cleaver," Aquamarine commended while she flew into the caver, "if anything happens, I and Agate will come up to help."

Pearl took a deep breath and frowned for a bit, her plan had no base on who the enemy might be, and there were endless problems that could be taken into consideration. However, it was the best she could come up with at such short notice.

"Okay, let's get ready," Pearl said, while she sat down beside the fire place.

Moonstone, Peridot and Zircon sat down by the fire place right beside Pearl while they waited. Based on Moonstone's predictions, HomeWorld should be arriving at any moment now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Water Planet_**

 **1800s**

 **Era 2**

Black Onyx was still in her personal room, there her old limb enhancers were rested right beside the rest of armor. There were leg attachments along with the arm attachments, also the chest piece and leg piece were there too. Now these particular limb enhancers were designed fit to Onyx, it wasn't cone shaped as for the Peridot's limb enhancers, instead it had a more slender design which made it look more like metallic gloved and boots. Still though, the enhancers fulfilled its purpose to make her seem at least a couple feet taller.

She hated the limb enhancers.

 **"She's not even taller then the average Quartz soldier, are you sure there isn't anything we can do, maybe place her back into the kindergarten?" Yellow Diamond questioned.**

 **This office stood right in the middle of HomeWorld, the walls were perfectly white with diamond shaped carving all around the roof and the floor. It's here that Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond stood right with White Diamond. It's been only a few days since Pink Diamond emerged from the soil.**

 **"No, there were some complications with the process, our Peridots are trying to see what went wrong." White responded, she often stood at the dark corner of the room, no one saw her face as often.**

 **"Oh geez, fine let's just shatter her and try again from scratch," Yellow Diamond suggested, "we'll just have to be extra careful next time."**

 **"She's a Diamond, we can't just shatter her," Blue diamond objected, White Diamond seemed to have nodded.**

 **"What use can a defective grunt be? Plus we can't just let the Gems see her, not when she's not even reaching my knee." Yellow Diamond stated.**

 **There were a moment of silence.**

 **"We wasted too much resources just to shatter her Yellow Diamond, but she's hardly a Diamond like that," White then said, she then walked up to the two other Diamond, "I'm not sure what we can do."**

 **Blue Diamond looked at the other two sisters. Defective Gems were to be expected once every few hundred Gems or so, but to see a short Diamond wasn't to be expected.**

 **"We should still train her to be a proper Diamond, maybe she can make up in other areas where she lacks in size." Blue Diamond added, the others nodded.**

 **"Well, we'll rotate who watches her. Blue Diamond, she's going to be with you." White Diamond said, "Come Yellow, let's go see if the engineers and scientist have some sort of solution, maybe fix what's wrong with her."**

 **Blue watched Yellow and White walk out of the room. There was a general silence in the room while Blue looked around carefully, but she knew that there was someone still here with her. Blue Diamond stepped right up to Whit Diamond's seat, she looked around one last time then checked behind it. And there was Pink Diamond.**

 **"There you are, how much did you hear?" Blue Diamond asked.**

 **Pink didn't quite respond to the question for the first few seconds, instead, she just watched the large Diamond for a couple of seconds.**

 **"I'm defective?" Pink asked.**

 ** _SIGH_**

 **"Yes, but you're still a Diamond, just like the rest of us and I love you just the way you are." Blue answered, she gently picked up Pink.**

 **"I'm still short," Pink added, "much too short."**

 **"Don't worry, all you have to do is just be the best you can be. Reach your full potential and even Yellow Diamond will appreciate you; just make her proud."**

Black Onyx didn't quite like what she remembered while looking at the limb enhancers. Even with them on, she was still much smaller then Yellow Diamond, almost as if it didn't make much a difference. Black then threw the limb enhancers across the room, she moaned and stamped for a couple of seconds before finally calming down.

"I hate limb enhancers!… But, I really need them…"

Back on land, Pink Pearl looked up to the sky, there was an odd silence in the atmosphere but she knew the HomeWorld Gems were here. Moonstone was able to detect their presence to be right above the planet's atmosphere. If Pearl had a heart, it would be racing. There was no turning back and no way to escape this time, The entire refuge rested on the success of her plan. After a short while, a Gem warship descended right unto the land, there was only one as Pearl expected.

"This is it guys." Pearl said.

Moonstone, Peridot and Zircon both looked at the ship eagerly, any moment now the Gems will appear from the ship will full intent to arrest them. But then, instead of a group of Quartz soldiers jumping down the ship as expected, there was one single gem; a rather dark, fully armored Gem. The helmet that blocked her face was on, along with the chest piece with the limb enhancers. It made her look really heavy and bigger then her true size.

"Oh, No…" Pearl whispered to herself.

Suddenly the entire camp was engulfed with fire the heat, Zircon was poofed just like that but Pearl and Moonstone managed to get out of the way. Peridot was though so her body managed to withstand the direct impact luckily.

No kind of trap would work on Black Onyx, not with her acting as a flamethrower, burning everything in a path. Pearl looked around for a bit, she found Zircon's gems right in the dirt then picked it up.

"Oh, my God! What is that!" Peridot shouted, she pointed to Onyx.

"White Diamond's Era 2 Black Onyx," Moonstone responded, "we need to hide."

"Okay, Moonstone, please get Aquamarine, Peridot and I should be able to hold her off."

With that, Moonstone dashed away, taking the longest root to the hiding spots encase she was being followed. Peridot didn't quite have any Gem weapons, but her limb enhancers provided her with a blaster and very tough punches. Pearl then pulled out two small knives from her gem, they were relatively small, but exceptionally sharp.

"Hey, you think we'll like survive this?" Peridot asked.

"Nope."

Black Onyx then released another stream of fire at them, this time Peridot managed to block the flames using a shield her floating fingers created. After that, Pearl jumped over Peridot, then she threw one of her knives right at Black Onyx. The knife swam through the air, and right at Onyx's helmet. Onyx managed to catch the knife just fine, but then she ended up flying way back from Peridot's green energy blasts. Pearl then threw her second knife, this one managed to penetrate her armor, but not poof Onyx.

"We just need to keep her at a distance." Pearl said to Peridot.

While a fight was going on, Moonstone quickly rushed right to one of the caves to find Aquamarine. Once she got near, Moon tripped on a rock and ended up rolling down the cave, right until she reached Aquamarine's footsteps. All the other Gems were worried when seeing her of course, it meant that the plan was either failing, or it already failed.

"Moonstone, sweetie, why do you look so roughed up?" Aquamarine asked, "Except for the fact you were rolling on dirt."

"Big armored Gem, its Black Onyx!" Moonstone said to them.

"WHAT! Black Onyx! Come on Moonstone, the plan's changed we're fusing."

Moonstone nodded, the two of them hopped out of the cave then did a quick, little dance. The dance was a little awkward due to the size difference but it worked out. Just like that, they fused together into one complete Gem, four arms with long blue hair, a sort of fancy and wings. This Gem was just slightly taller then the average Quartz soldier.

"Blue Cat's Eyes! I've missed this!" she said to herself, then looked at the Gems, "Stay hidden no matter what happens."

"We will." One of the Quartz responded.

Within a couple of seconds, Cat's Eyes flew into the sky, her large water wings spread about, allowing her to glide within the air. Within a minute or two, she found where the fight was, there was Pearl, laying right on a rock while Black Onyx was squeezing the Peridot's left arm attachments, bending it. It didn't hurt Peridot, but the moment made her panic so much that she screamed.

"What, I'm not even hurting you." Black Onyx complained.

"No… but you're so very, very scary." Peridot whined, only to find herself getting tossed across the area.

Black Onyx looked around, from the looks of it, she assumed she needed to hunt down Moonstone and she'll be on her way. Onyx was wrong, once she looked up, she saw Blue Cat's Eyes. A Gem just a couple of inches bigger then her, even with her own limb enhancers on.

"A fusion?" Black Onyx questioned, while Cat's Eyes landed right beside her.

Black Onyx analyzed the situation for a moment, a Moonstone escaping inland, only to return as a fusion with another Gem? Why wasn't the fusion always here?

"You're a fusion of Moonstone, and I'm assuming an Aquamarine… No, the Aquamarine." Onyx concluded, "The only Aquamarine to ever have rebelled against HomeWorld. But why were you hiding?"

"Well, maybe I just assumed Pearl, Zircon and Peridot were able to handle you alone, I mean, we did escape you last time." Cat's Eyes replied, then she suddenly shut her mouth upon realizing her mistake.

"Yeah… We? There's more Gems here? A whole base perhaps?" Onyx asked herself, "Of course, now it makes sense."

Black Onyx released a stream of fire at Cat's Eyes; in response, Eyes released some very cold blast of ice to meet the fire, neutralizing it. Then, Black Onyx rushed to Cat's Eyes, planing to swing her fist right her but Eyes dodged the blow. Onyx continued to attack, blow after blow but it seemed that Cat's Eyes knew what was coming the exact same moment Onyx decided on her attack. Lastly, Cat's Eyes grabbed Onyx's arm, then she tossed her right into the water.

"Awesome Cat's Eyes, you're doing great!" Peridot shouted, she clapped while grabbing unto Pearl's shoulder.

"Wait, so Moonstone's ability to see the immediate present means Cat's Eyes can see what's happening much quicker right, so she can respond to attacks efficiently." Pearl asked.

"Yeah, and Aquamarine's confidence, and her perfect memory means that Cat Eyes can better strategize. It's the perfect combination." Peridot said.

Black Onyx jumped out of the water, steaming just a bit. Cat's Eyes then pulled out two pairs of brace knuckles for her four hands, she smiled then jumped up, lunging herself right at Black Onyx. Onyx attempted to block, but very quickly she found herself getting punched constantly while being forced deeper down into the water. Eventually, Onyx used a bit of effort to create a slight explosion, fling both Gems out of the water and back on land.

Cat's Eyes landed on her feet with the help of the water wings of course but Black Onyx landed face down on the ground. Onyx stumbled to get up a little, her limb enhancers filled with salt water which messed up some of the older systems. She took some deep breaths and looked up to the Cat's Eyes.

"Its over, you've been outmatched." Blue Cat's Eyes said, "Out matched by the fabulous Blue Cat's Eyes. You failed."

"No, I refuse to fail…" Black Onyx responded while he threw large balls of fire right Cat's Eyes.

It didn't matter, once the fire got close enough, the fire died from the cold air Cat's Eyes was giving out. Cat's Eyes smiled and just threw a large bolder of ice right at Onyx. Onyx managed to duck, but only to get punched by Cat's Eyes were her brace knuckles. Onyx's helmet cracked a little, the glass damaged her face a little while she fell down to the ground.

Black Onyx then removed the helmet, revealing her short curly hair and slightly black eyes.

"I'm not going to lose." Onyx said, only to have herself blasted by a pile of ice.

"Come on now, you're an Era 2 Gem, I'm part Era 1." Cat's Eyes said to her, "Did you really think you can challenge me?"

"Stop talking…" Onyx asked, or rather, she begged.

"And you came by yourself, not some Quartz, no Rubies? What I'm guessing that you though you can do this alone huh?" Cat's Eyes said to her, "Guess what, after we're done, explain to the Diamonds why you failed.

"Explain to Diamonds…" Onyx said to herself.

 ** _Explain to the Diamonds, why you failed - Cat's Eyes._**

 ** _Slips up like that can cost you your colony, your life and even our lives - Yellow Diamond._**

 ** _Let's go see if the engineers and scientist have some sort of solution, maybe fix what's wrong with her - White Diamond._**

 ** _Reach your full potential and even Yellow Diamond will appreciate you; just make her proud - Blue Diamond._**

 ** _How can you expect Blue Diamond would feel if slip ups gets your gem cracked, or worse, shattered? - Yellow Diamond._**

"I..l cannot fail Blue," Black Onyx whispered to herself, "I am just important as you…"

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Cat's Eyes then asked.

"I will not fail!" Black Onyx shouted, she unleaded a large sea of fire right at Cat's Eyes.

Cat's Eyes attempted to out the flame with her ice but she was quickly overpowered, the fire reached, her burning her just a bit. Cat's Eyes fell unto the floor only to see Black Onyx rushing to her at full force. Cat's attempted to jump up but she was quickly grabbed by the legs and tossed right into a large bolder.

"Shatter!" Black Onyx yelled.

When Cat's Eyes landed on the boulder, she didn't get enough of react, Black Onyx was already up in the air, her hands in flames while she dived right at all. Right at the moment when Black Onyx was about to poof Cat's Eyes, there was Peridot. Peridot created a shield, the exact same one as before just to block the impact. Black Oynx didn't like it, after the impact he began punching the shield with as much force as possible, pushing Peridot right into Cat's Eyes.

Then, at that close distance, she released a great blast of fire, scorching her own armor and the overall area. Cat's Eyes then began to produce a constant flow of ice, hoping to neutralize the fire but it just created a giant cloud of steam. Pretty soon, the entire area was covered in humid fog, all originating from the exact same area.

"Shatter, shatter, shatter, shatter!" Onyx continued to yell.

"This is crazy!" Pink Pearl shouted, by then she could barely see what was happening, "Peridot! Cat's Eyes, hang in there!"

The steam began to cover more of the island, making the entire area humid. Yet, Black Onyx showed no signs of stopping, she kept going and going releasing more fire, attempting to burn through the shield.

"Burn, burn, burn!" Black Onyx continued to shout, "Shatter!"

Just like that, Pearl tossed one of her knives, this one was a lot of energy put into it. The knife went though the steam and right at Black Diamond, going right towards her hands. The moment the knife make in contact with her hands, there was a sudden flood of fire. An explosion going upwards that pushed everything away a couple of meters. Once the steam was disbursed, the Gems were fine. Peridot was just slightly burnt on her face and her limb enhancers were damaged, but no crack. Cat's Eyes was gone, instead Aquamarine was there with Moonstone right beside her.

"Hey, we're alive!" Peridot shouted.

Pearl managed to chuckle just a little, there was glass everywhere from the sand's sudden heating and cooling. Pearl then looked up, there seemed to be some sort of object right up in the sky.

"Eh, what is that!"

Just like that, a black gem with bits of pink spots in it fell unto the ground, it was still steaming and bit of black armor and limb enhancers were scattered everywhere.

"That's a Black Onyx gem?" Zircon asked, she just happened to have reformed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Water Planet_**

 **1800s**

 **Era 2**

A black gem laid there, right in the dirt, steam came from it while there were limb enhancers scatted about. For the first couple of seconds, there was silence, a good silence. All the Gems gazed at the single stone, none of them seeing a cut quite like it.

"That's a Black Onyx gem?" Zircon questioned out loud, she had just reformed.

"Funny, I always assumed Zircon gems were more smooth…. Odd," Peridot responded, she looked right at it

"It sort of looks familia." Pearl added.

Peridot then bubbled the gem and held it using her tractor beam, it was a miracle that anything in her limb enhancers worked at all. That was something else she smiled about.

"More reinforcements are coming, we gotta hide, or run or something," Moonstone suddenly said, she looked up to the sky and shivered just a bit.

"We can't hide here, they know we're here, and our presence here risks the refuge." Aquamarine then said, she dusted herself off.

All the Gems then looked at Aquamarine, they all then looked at each other as if they knew exactly what had to be done.

"We should leave the planet, all of us. They know that Black Onyx has been poofed and they know we're here." Moonstone said out loud she looked around for a bit.

"But they don't know about the rest of the refuge, luckily." Aquamarine responded, " Peridot, you think you can fly Onyx's ship?"

Pearl looked at Aquamarine, they all knew traveling was the best thing to do even though Pearl had only just found herself a peaceful place to be. It seems that destiny had other plans for her. Destiny is a jerk.

"Of course I can." Peridot said.

"I'll go message the other Gems that we have to leave." Zircon said, her monocle then projected a panel and she began to write the letter.

Pearl gazed at the gem for a few more seconds, it didn't match any of the traditional shapes for the average Gems. That Black Onyx was definitely the first of her kind, that's for sure.

Once the messages were sent, and once Peridot got the ship running, it was time to leave the planet. They would first have to lead Emerald as far away from the Water Planet as possible, then they would have to find a new planet away from the Diamonds. All sounds simple but really, it was probably down right impossible.

It's not like they had a choice, Peridot made sure to place the bubbled Black Onyx in the electric cell. Moonstone sat down beside Peridot, to give her a bit of directions incase they were to be ambushed. Aquamarine was also at the front, she needed to make sure the two of them didn't distract themselves with chat, especially at such a time like this.

Now Zircon and Pearl were in the engine room. It was the quietest area, away from Aquamarine's constant scolding of Peridot and Moonstone. The two of them also chatted with each other, but they made sure to speak a little softer then the more energetic Gems up by the main controls.

Then there was Black Onyx, still bubbled, the gem remained right in the electric cell, unable to reform and definitely no way to escape regardless. That in itself wasn't that bad, but the being poofed left Onyx alone with just thoughts and memories. The worse kind actually and there wasn't any way to escape.

"Keep a close eye on the scanners, Emerald's Imperial Warship would be right above us, we need to lead her away from the refuge." Aquamarine nagged, she occasionally hit Peridot's head with the wand.

"Ow… I'm watching the scanners," Peridot responded, she flew the ship out of the atmosphere.

There was the Destiny Destroyer, just above the planet and containing hundreds of Gems. Peridot made sure to fly near enough to get Emerald's attention.

"Aquamarine, Emerald is attempting to video chat, should we put it through? I think we should put it through." Moonstone said.

"Put her through Moonstone."

Moonstone did that. Within an instant, Emerald was on the screen, she seemed calm for a second but the moment she saw that Black Onyx wasn't there, her expression completely changed.

"What! Where's the Black Onyx?" Emerald shouted, she starred right at the Aquamarine, "You!"

"That's right, it's me!" Aquamarine responded, she spun around just a bit, "We have Black Onyx, so if you want her, you'll have to catch us."

"Gladly," Emerald said, then she turned to her own crew, "Aim for the engines and fire!"

The Destiny Destroyer then proceeded to charge the four prongs, it fired them releasing four separate energy beams right at the warship. Peridot managed to maneuver the ship just a little, to avoid direct contact, but the energy shields were completely offline. There was a bump, the slight impact caused the ship to shake just a bit.

By accident, the bubble containing the Black Onyx gem flew into the electric barrier, the bubble burst causing the gem to fall back on the floor. Black Onyx reformed after a couple of seconds, she looked around for a moment but unable to reality clearly.

 ** _"This is a first time this has ever happened, everything's going down hill and you know it," Yellow Diamond said to White. She gazed at a couple maps of the Earths._**

 ** _"The Rose Quartz has very interesting tactics," White responded._**

 ** _"White, this is a crisis, we're losing more Gems then creating. You shouldn't have authorized Pink to claim the planet." Yellow added._**

 ** _Meetings at the Human Zoo became much more frequent once the Rebellion started. Here the four Diamonds would constantly meet face to face with each other, there weren't many other Gems so there was privacy._**

 ** _"I see, we just need to insure every warp pads is out of their reach, that would stall slow their movements. With that, we'll be able to efficiently send troops," White Diamond said to her, "and where's Pink and Blue Diamond?"_**

 ** _"We're right here, Pink had to collect something important ." Blue responded just when she entered the room._**

 ** _There was Pink Diamond. She followed right behind where her hair in a complete mess and her skin covered in dirt. An attack had taken Pink by surprise near one of the forests but she managed to get out of the area with Blue's assistance. She was just in a last minute exposition to collect something very important to the war._**

 ** _"So, did you manage to find something useful?" Yellow asked._**

 ** _Pink simply nodded, over the past few years her voice became less prominent and a more mature personality finally developing for the situation. She even managed to grow just slightly and the tutu outfit was ditched completely. Yet Yellow Diamond didn't seem too convinced by the gradual change._**

 ** _"It's not another bunch of useless flowers is it?" Yellow Diamond then asked. For a couple few hundred years, flowers were Pink's obsession._**

 ** _"Nope."_**

 ** _"Really? Show me."_**

 ** _Pink hesitated for a moment but nodded, she left the room for a couple of seconds then returned with a relatively large container. It was only the general size for Quartz, much too small for any of the large Diamonds to use. Pink dug into one of the boxes and took out a small hard drive._**

 ** _"These were salvaged from the Crystal Gem's communicators, I figured that collecting as much of these and hard drives would be useful since he can extract information from them?" Pink suggested._**

 ** _The other three looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then they looked at the nervous Pink Diamond for a couple of seconds. Blue then grinned at Yellow, a sort of victorious grin and finally Yellow managed to grin as well._**

 ** _"That can be useful, good job." Yellow said._**

 ** _The meeting lasted for a few more hours with Pink mostly agreeing to follow certain strategic instructions Yellow and White laid out. Once the meeting was done though, Pink retreated to her special area, assuming that all of the other Diamonds were already gone._**

 ** _At the very top of the Human Zoo, there was special flower garden. At eyes level, it didn't look quite as impressive but up upon a bird's eye view, the details were seen perfectly. Pink Diamond was just in the process of transferring a couple of new flowering plants to the garden. She made sure each specimen was placed in the right order, or the entire image would be affected._**

 ** _"I see your garden is getting lovely," Blue said, she just walked into the room._**

 ** _"It was always lovely."_**

 ** _Blue looked at the garden in its full slender. It was the complete Diamond insignia all made from four different kinds of flowers, each flower a specific color. To make it as perfect as possible, the garden was mathematically guided when it came to exactly where each flower was placed. It was a good effort._**

 ** _"Somehow, I just know this would all work out just fine." Blue reassured, she kneeled down to give Pink a hug._**

Black Onyx reached out to the hug, but there was nothing there. She finally managed to open her eyes to see that she was in a cell. The limb enhancers were gone but at least she knew that she was in her ship. Of course this meant the entire mission was a failure. Another failure…

She sighed and starred at the walls, the occasional bumps would be a bother but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Then, she heard singing, it was relatively soft and sweet, a sort of calming voice that a strong sense of emotion. Black Onyx looked forwards for a moment, just across the halls, she could see a shadow, it was difficult to make out but it appeared to be blue hooded figure walking away.

"Blue?" Black Onyx whispered, then she looked away for a moment. Suddenly, she came, or rather lost her senses, "Blue!"

Black Onyx attempted to run through the cell, but the electric barrier stopped her. Onyx frowned and looked forward, there was the blue figure walking away.

"Blue!"

Black Onyx shouted even louder, she then proceeded to punch the floor. There were constant bangs heard across the ship as she continued to make dents on the metal floor. With each punch, Onyx got more desperate. Then, he managed to reach the wires, Onyx then grabbed unto them proceeding to tear them apart. The electric barrier was finally gone.

"Wait up Blue!" Onyx then rushed out of the cell.

All this was seen right from the Peridot's screen. At first, Black Onyx punching the floor wasn't a concern but the moment she managed to destroy the electric barrier caused for a quick panic . She quickly showed the video to Aquamarine who also flinched.

"Black Onyx escaped!" Peridot shouted.

"I'll go get her." Aquamarine said, she flew through the hallway.

Black Onyx continued to chase after the blue figure, she ran across the ship as fast as she could but never able to catch up to it. Onyx didn't quite give up though. She then crashed right into Aquamarine but didn't pay much attention to her. Instead, she simply pushed her away only focussed with one single goal. However, Aquamarine had other plants, with her wand, she simply trapped Onyx in the tracker beam.

Onyx tried to struggle but the beam simply overpowered her; so she just watched the figure disappear around the corner.

"We're going to have to poof you again, please stay poofed this time." Aquamarine said to her.

A missile from the Destiny Destroy caused the ship to bump gain, the impact caused Aquamarine to trip thus releasing Onyx from her. Black Onyx still paid no attention to Aquamarine, she just took the opportunity to run after the figure again.

"Blue!"

Aquamarine looked at Onyx. There didn't seem to be any logical explanation Aquamarine can think of for Onyx's behavior; that only pressed her to find out. Aquamarine then rushed after Black Onyx, curious to know what would happen.

Black Onyx followed the figure to the engine room where Pink Pearl and Zircon were. The two Gems stood up surprised to see the raging Gem heading right towards them, so they pulled out their weapons Pearl with her small knives and Zircon with her own sling shot.

Pearl threw her knives right at Onyx, each one of them managing to stab her yet she continued all the same. Zircon then fired small energy blasts from the sling shot, each one caused a small, blue explosion and it managed to get Onyx down for a moment. Onyx slowly stood back up, she could see the figure just up ahead of her, she's so close.

"Blue! Stop, wait up!" Black Onyx shouted one last time.

"Blue?" Pearl asked.

Black Onyx kept on pushing, her eyes were soaked with tears as she continued to keep moving. Zircon and Pearl tried to hold her back, from whatever she was chasing but they didn't make much a difference. Onyx simply tossed them back then dashed one last time to the blue figure.

"Blue…" Black Onyx said softly, she looked at the figure to see Blue Diamond.

Blue was much, much shorter then what she supposed to be but it didn't quite matter to Onyx. Blue Diamond was dressed in her usual robe, she slowly removed the hood from her face and smiled a little at Black Onyx. Onyx closed her eyes or a couple of seconds then opened them right back up. Tears continued to flow down her cheek as her pupils glowed pink for the first time in hundreds of years.

"Blue, I'm sorry…." Black said softly.

"I forgive you."

Black Onyx then opened her arms widely, she then wrapped them around Blue Diamond, but there was no Blue Diamond. Black Onyx's eyes returned to the usual grey while she looked around for a bit, no sign of the blue figure at all. She continued to look around, hoping to see some clue of Blue Diamond but she wasn't there. She was never there.

"Pink Diamond?" Pink Pearl finally asked. She looked directly ad Onyx.

There was no response… Black Onyx slowly turned around, the tears didn't cease from flowing but her hands caught ablaze. She looked at all three of the Gems for a moment while her expression finally stiffened from sadness to hate. Just like that, a blast of heat and flames engulfed the entire engine room.

Aquamarine managed to escape, she flew off with both Zircon's gem and Pearl's gem right in her hands but Onyx just followed. Aquamarine continued to dodge the barrage of fire balls that flew right at her, some of them only missing from just a few centimeters. Finally, Aquamarine made it to the deck where Peridot and Moonstone were. She locked the door and placed the two gems right at the panel.

"What happened, that don't look good." Moonstone said, "Not good at all."

"Black Onyx is crazy, something's wrong with her. She wouldn't stop crying and she almost blew up the entire engine room." Aquamarine finally said.

"Welp, we're gonna die." Peridot said.

Black Onyx just punched the metal door, one fist at a time. Her grunts were mixed with held back crying while she attempted to bread the door open. The Gem did! She then punched the door down with her fists and rage. Aquamarine and Moonstone suddenly fused into Cat's Eyes to combat her. Black Onyx was having non of that though, she quickly leapt up and proceeded to punch Cat's Eyes.

"What can you possibly hate to make you this crazy?" Cat's Eyes asked.

"Myself."

Cat's Eyes fell back on the panel, she tried to cool down the area but Black Onyx just melted all the ice. She then attempted to punch Cat's Eyes again but the fusion managed to move to the side this time. Onyx's fist then went through the panels, messing with a couple of wires. Suddenly, the entire ship went into warp speed. The sudden acceleration forced all of the Gems back.

Black Onyx didn't care, she continued to throw punches at Cat's Eyes, using the close corner to over power the fusion as much as possible. Peridot saw the fight and flinched, then she looked at the control panel, she sneaked right up to it and went through the broken wires. With the aid of her limb enhancers, Peridot managed to repair just enough of the wires to stop the warp speed.

It was too late.

The gem warship was right at a collision course for Blue Diamond's ship. Both Black Onyx and Cat's Eyes stopped the fighting the moment when the saw that they were right about to crash into the ship. There was no turning back now.

"We're gonna cra-" Peridot was just about to say, just when the warship went right through Blue Diamond's ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Blue Diamond's Ship

1800s

Era 2

There was an overall panic in the area as dozens of gems scrambled to repair the ship. A giant hole sucked all the air from inside and spat it out to the vacuum of space. Eventually, the hole was repaired but not before having several ships and gems flung out to empty space. There was fire everywhere with dozens of Lapis Lazuli Gems trying to control it and there were dozens of Agates trying to re-establish order before they could all deduce what had happened.

Then Yellow Diamond's ship appeared in response to the disaster. Aid had arrived with swarms of Peridots, Quartzes and even a couple of Agates rushing into Blue Diamond's ship. Even Yellow Diamond herself rushed in to see what was the problem. Something like this simply never happened.

"Blue, are you alright?" Yellow Diamond asked, while she helped her sister Diamond up.

Blue looked up and nodded, she managed to stand up and looked out the window to seem what sort of chaos was happening. The hole was repaired but the cause wasn't quite addressed yet, now within all the confusion that had happened.

"I think a ship crashed into mine, I don't understand why though." Blue responded and looked, one of the ships don't belong and then she found it. While all of her ships were blue, there was one that was a more greenish colour, "Get me Emerald, she has some explaining to do."

 _ **"A Diamond must be perfect, pure and divine, if you're not like that then you're hardly a diamond at all." Pink Diamond would often replay Yellow's messages while on the colony. By then, it seemed that the war had long started and most progress had been postponed until the threat was over.**_

 _ **Pink Diamond remained right in her Palanquin, she didn't have much things to do ever since Yellow and Blue had begun to intervene in the war. Not that she had a problem Pink didn't quite know what to do since the rebellion was the very first of the kind.**_

 _ **"Perfect, pure and divine, if you're not like that then you're hardly a diamond at all." Pink would keep repeating the message, hoping it would sink deep into her soul.**_

 _ **"My Diamond, Blue Diamond wishes to speak to you." A Jasper would inform her. Pink Diamond nodded and sent the message through.**_

 _ **Pink Diamond stood at attention while the video began to develop. There was Blue Diamond, she looked to be somewhat in a better mood, at least compared to the last few days. Seeing Blue's expression made Pink relax just a little bit. She managed to smile.**_

 _ **"Well, good news, we finally managed to push Rose's rebellion back, thanks to the reinforcements.**_

 _ **"That's great, so the Prime Kindergarten's finally safe." Pink replied, her face relaxed a bit, relieved at the news.**_

 _ **"Yes, your ownership of Earth is at risk. Yellow Diamond has been quite persuasive in trying to convince White to give her the Earth once the war is over." Blue said, "she also plans to end all of your added projects in favour of her own."**_

 _ **"But, it's not fair. The cluster project would work, we can't end it before it even starts…" Pink said to Blue, she managed to frown again.**_

 _ **"There was nothing I could do…"**_

Back Onyx suddenly reformed, right under the rubble of the ship's debris, the Gem looked around at the chaos and then she looked right at the damaged ship. Everything seemed to be getting worse, and worse whenever she was involved. Then, she saw the other Gems, there were Moonstone and Peridot, both had just reformed after the collision and there was Aquamarine who had also just reformed.

"Oh no…" she whispered and began to move deeper into the rubble, to hide from suspecting Gems. She wasn't read to meet the Diamonds, at least not like this. Her managed to slightly shapeshift her facial features and body, making it look less than her formal self.

It didn't matter though, the moment she looked up, an Amethyst picked her up from the rubble and she joined the other Gems. It made no sense to attempt to escape though, the entire ship was at high alert. She continued to walk right behind Moonstones, deeper into the ship until she arrived right at Blue Diamond's personal quarters.

She used to always be right beside Blue, visiting her ship used to be a pleasure but all that changed. Before Black Onyx knew it, there was Yellow Diamond, along with Blue Diamond, and Emerald was shown through the screen.

"My Diamonds, these are Gems responsible for the damage." An Agate said.

"Emerald, do you recognize any of them?" Yellow asked.

"Um yes, that Moonstone, Peridot and Zircon escaped my ship. Oh, and they managed to capture the Black Onyx on their stolen ship." Emerald responded.

"And what about the Aquamarine?" Blue asked.

"I have never seen her before."

The two Diamonds gazed at Black Onyx and looked at her especially closely; their gazed where sharp, almost as if they recognized some long lost in her but the feeling was shrugged off.

"Jaspers, send the insurgents to the dungeons and send the Black Onyx to a heavily watched barracks so they can await out decisions." Yellow Diamond said, then clapped her hand, "That would be all."

Once all of the Gems left the Diamonds looked at each other, as if they both knew what the other was thinking. Blue then proceeded to contact White Diamond, there was something all three of them needed to discuss. White then appeared in the screen, in white robes with a cape, her hair was pointy with a relatively long neck.

"Blue, and Yellow, this is very sudden. What's wrong?" White questioned, though she didn't show much emotion.

"There was an accident, some rebel gems managed to crash in Blue's ship." Yellow answered.

"Oh, that's a first, but I imagined it's being handled well."

"It is, but we just saw a Black Onyx Gem, one specific to your court." Blue replied, "We found something peculiar about your Gem."

White got a little bit more interested at the mention of Black Onyx, and a bit surprised as well, she looked right at the two of them, but kept her calm figure for a little bit.

"Peculiar? How so?"

"We've noticed some interesting similarities between her and Pink Diamond, is there any relation?"

"Relation? When making the first Black Onyx, I used a few other gem designs as a base, including some Quartz and Pink. That's why you saw the similarity." White answered, her response wasn't completely honest though.

"That explains it. Sorry Blue but you got to move on." Yellow Diamond added in an instant.

"Yes, yes. I understand." Blue added.

For a moment there, it almost seemed that Blue felt some sort of connection with Black Onyx, a relatively familiar one at best. Though it was something she couldn't just brush off, she accepted White Diamond's explanation.

"So what are we to do with Black Onyx then?"

"Black Onyx's original mission was to go retrieve a Pearl and bring her to be. Allow her to complete that mission. You can shatter that other Gems if you wish." White Diamond answered right before logging off.

"Pearl? There wasn't any report of a Pearl from the crash," Blue said to Yellow

"She must have sneaked past the Gems, issue an alert."

"We're dead, so very dead." Peridot moaned. Each one of them were in a separate cell.

"Quiet, they didn't shatter us immediately, so there must be something up." Zircon responded, she looked around her own cell. This time, there was no outside help, "Oh Moonstone, maybe you can…"

"I've mapped out every part of the ship," Moonstone said, before she could finish her sentence, "Even if we can get out of the cells, there's too much Gems to sneak through."

Aquamarine then took out her wand, she managed to hide it just long enough so none of the Home World gems would be able to take it. She sighed and looked down at it. Dozens of different plans ran though her head, attempting to find a feasible solution to the problem they were in. There was none…

"I… I don't even know what to do… I always know what to do." Aquamarine said to herself.

"Hey guys." Pearl suddenly popped into the scene.

"Wow, how did you slip past all of the Quartz at the wreckage?" Peridot asked.

"Oh, Pearls usually reform quite slowly even when rushed. When I did, there weren't many guards." She answered, "Questions later, we got to go."

"You might be able to sneak around, but we can't… not together." Aquamarine, "Besides both Blue Diamond's and Yellow Diamond's troops are here, it's locked tight."

"Yeah, how will we ever slip out?" Zircon asked.

"Ooh, I have a suggestion," Peridot said, and everyone turned to her, "Why don't we all poof ourselves, so Aquamarine can carry our gems to an escape pod."

That was the best plan they got. Pearl freed everyone then proceeded to poof them and herself, only leaving Aquamarine to carry them. It didn't take long for an alarm to go out though, and dozens of Quartz soldiers rushed to find the escapees. Luckily, thanks to Aquamarine's small form, and her knowledge in finding her way through the ship, she did manage to avoid getting caught.

Once, she got to the escape pod area however, her luck ran out. There was Black Onyx, just patiently waiting there alone. There weren't any other Gems within the area, just her.

"The Diamonds placed an alert for the Pearl, where is she?" Onyx asked her.

Aquamarine didn't respond, she just took out her wand and aimed the beam right at Onyx. Black Onyx moved to the side though, and just flung a fire ball right at her. It hit Aquamarine directly, she fell over and dropped all of the gems. One by one, each of the Gems reformed, but they were all met with the surprise of being surrounded by Quartz Gems.

"We were so close..." Peridot complained.

From the crowds, a Holly Blue Agate, along with a Sapphire appeared. The Sapphire wore her usually puffy dress, with her hair covering her one eye.

"Looks like you were right Sapphire," Agate said, then she turned to the Quartz, "Take them back to the cells."

So, it was done. One by one each one of the rebel Gems was taken by the Quartz, all except for one. Black Onyx took hold of Pink Pearl, she still intended to finish her mission. White Diamond was waiting and with all that was happening, Pink Pearl's delivery to her was long overdue. So Onyx poofed her, not desiring any sort of resistance. Then, she proceeded to bubble the Gem, then carry it right to one of the ships.

From here, this would be the last time Pink Pearl would see any of her newly made friends.


End file.
